Family, Football, and Fidelity
by spelerison
Summary: "I'm o positive Jen and last time I checked so are you. O plus O equals O right?" She nodded shakily and it only brought more pain to his chest. "Well Henry don't exactly fit that equation." An unexpected accident brings about even more unexpected news. AU slightly future fic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know absolutely nothing about football so I'm sure I've got something off so bare with me.  
Also this isn't my usual writing style but I got the idea and decided to just run with it so though it may not be for the many I still say enjoy to you few.**

* * *

**Family, Football, and Fidelity**

"Sam's got it… for sure Sam's got it." Will spoke factually as he watched, like so many others, his son's friend and number 11 dip across that field.

"The only way Sam's getting it is if that dumb referee calls foul on 23. The little jerk has been pelting people all night!" JJ barely finished her thought before she was cringing on Sam's behalf.

"Geeze," Will hissed out as a loud echo of booing started. "I think these boys are more aggressive than some of them men in the NFL."

That made JJ laugh slightly as she looked over to her husband.  
Believe it or not he wasn't the biggest of football fans despite the fact that she and Henry, especially Henry, were obsessed. "That's all part of the fun Will."

He simply shook his head in disagreement as he pulled his coat closer; the wind was especially bitter tonight.

"Where's Henry?" JJ turned her gaze back to the field to try and get caught up with the current play.

"I don't see him." Will spoke confusedly as he looked for that number 16 his son so proudly displayed. "He's not in the corner."

Though her look said that and so much more she still voiced it, "What!"

"The first place Henry told me to look for him was off to the side of everyone else and in the corners." He didn't really understand the sport so his son had given him a rundown in layman's terms, aka football for extreme dummies, which told him about what he did and where he could be found on the field.

"We really gotta explain this game to you." JJ teased as she offered him a lighthearted smile.  
It was hard to believe that a decade ago she had been teaching her second grader how to catch a pass, though it was even harder to believe that such a lithe and agile wide receiver used to be a wide eyed and fumbling boy. He had definitely worked hard and for that she was proud of him.

"Look," Will pulled her attention away from her thoughts. "Is that him?"

"Where?" Once more she found herself humored; he hadn't pointed out any specific direction at all.

"In the middle!" He ignored the funny look she was giving him from beneath a navy knit beanie as he spoke with certainty.  
He was positive that it was his son shouldering against 23 for all he was worth.

"Why would he be in the-" but before she could finish the sentence she caught sight of her son who was zagging before soon doubling back.

"Where's the ball?" Every game was the same way; JJ played narrator as he watched curiously.  
That's how it had always been; though he rarely sat through any televised games he hadn't missed even one of his sons.  
The boy loved the sport and he loved watching the passion in which he played it, it was something he gladly supported.

"Fifteen feet east of the line… which is starting to fold." She was completely serious as she tried to figure out what they were up to; it sure wasn't something she recognized.

"Jen" He would have understood the words better had they been foreign. "What does-" but the cheering of the crowd interrupted him and he was quickly turning his head back to the game to see what he had missed.

"Run baby, run!" JJ shouted excitedly as she watched her son catch the ball soon taking off with a speed very few players on that field could match.

"Woo Henry!" It didn't take a genius to know now was the time to encourage his son. "Go!" Though most people were encouraging his son to go faster so he'd cover more yards he was doing so in the hopes Henry'd make it as far away from being tackled as possible.

"He's about to make it pas-" but she stopped speaking as the expected happened and the crowed verbally flinched. "Or not."

Will turned from the sight with a cringe as he spoke; surely Henry was currently kissing grass. "Well he made it further than usual."

"I think he's up to 3 miles a day." JJ offered as she turned her gaze to Will.  
As of lately Henry's favorite subject was college and how he wouldn't get a full ride scholarship if he didn't pick up his speed.  
Such persistence had worried her slightly and she had asked Derek to speak with him from experience. She was sure it had helped Henry realize how important it was to sometimes slow down and in return Derek had been helping him try to speed up; they ran together every morning.

"Jennifer" Will spoke in a tone so serious that she doubted he'd been listening let alone had heard.

"What?" His gaze was so set on the field that it for some reason had her nervous to look. "Will?"

For a fraction of a second more he stared past random heads before he quickly turned and was making his way out of the bleachers.

"Will!" He was literally running down the stairs and it had her turning her gaze to the sight he had been watching.  
There was no longer a game going on; it seemed to have been paused, along with the sound apparently because it had gone spooky quiet.  
All the players seemed to have stopped in their exact spots, five or so of them creating a circle in the same place Henry had just been tackled, she recognized them as the same kids that had done the tackling and her heart dropped.

Where was Henry?  
Desperately her eyes searched that field but they didn't come across  
any signs of him; not the number 16 or the lengthy limbs that were always quick to give him away.  
Nothing except her husband who was quickly pushing his way past the other players and that's when she knew.  
The little glimpse of something she hadn't really wanted to see became clearer and it had her kicking into  
high gear as she darted to that field with as much speed as she could muster.

"Henry!" With every step she took it seemed like another foot grew between them. "Henry!"

"Jennifer" She barely heard Will's voice as she finally dropped to her knees beside her little boy.  
He wasn't moving, wasn't speaking, and as far as she could see past his helmet his eyes weren't even opened. "Henry?"

"Don't touch him." Will warned as he grabbed her hand to prevent her doing so. "They've got an ambulance on the way."

"Will" In her working mind she knew that you weren't supposed to move an unconscious victim, but that knowledge was quickly abandoning her because this wasn't just some victim, this was her son.

"It's alright darlin'," He put an arm around her in what should have been a warming gesture but she didn't feel it past the cold from the ground that was seeping through her pants and into her very core. "He'll be okay."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. and Mrs. Lamontange?"

Will's knee quit bouncing just about as quickly as JJ's head flew up. "How is he?"

"Well," They stood almost simultaneously; killing any illusion he had of sitting. "The young man ruptured his spleen tonight."

"He did what?" JJ's hand was all too quick to cover her mouth in both fear and shock.

"It looks like with that last tackle it must have gotten lodged up in his ribcage; rupturing under all the pressure."  
He was carefully watching for any adverse reaction to the news; you never could tell who was just at the end of flipping their lid.

"One little organ against six hundred pounds of teenage boy," Will shook his head in incredulity. "The thing never stood a chance."

The doctor, David Cowell, couldn't help but smirk a little at that comment. "That's one way of putting it."

"Is he gonna be alright though?" JJ questioned once more as she rang her cap between nervous hands.

"With time," David assured. "He whacked his head a good one, has got some signs of a concussion, but some rest will do well to see him through it."

"Is there anything we can do?" Will draped an arm around his wife; silently saying it would be okay.

"He's going to be needing another blood transfusion. If either of you is a match you ca-"

"I'm o positive." Will interrupted; he was universally covered.

"Well alright than," It was good to see a father still wanting to help his son. "Let's go get you set up."

"Can I see my son in the meantime?" She didn't think she'd stay sane if she was left in the waiting room a second longer; especially not alone.

"Of course," She looked as if she just might hit him if he dared say no.  
"Just as soon as he gets situated in a room I'll have a nurse come and bring you to him."

"Thank you" Though she really wanted to throttle him; she'd be waiting another ten minutes at least.

"I'll see ya in a little bit babe." Will kissed the side of her temple, soon leaving her alone as he followed the doctor's retreating footsteps.

With a sigh she slumped into one of the well worn pleather chairs; for some reason knowing her son was relatively sound didn't even help to ease a little anxiety. It only made her more anxious to verify their claims, to make sure they hadn't overlooked anything that could harm her little boy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I forgot how long this process was." Will couldn't help it; his knee was bouncing once more.

"I take it you're eager to see your boy." A pale red headed nurse offered softly.

"After this he'll be lucky if I ever let him out of my sight again." And sadly enough he wasn't joking.

"Don't worry," She assured with a smile. "He's going to be just fine, especially once he gets this donation."

"What's the chance that his body rejects my blood?" If he spent all this time away from his family for not he wouldn't be happy.

"Usually when we're dealing with different blood types we'd go with the parent that matches the child but you having the universal type is kind of like your own personal cheat sheet. The likelihood of him rej-"

"Wait a minute." Will interrupted as her words registered within. "What are you talking about different blood types?"

"It says here your son's b negative," She showed him a chart with all the information she had been provided with.  
"Is that not correct sir?" The last thing she needed to deal with was a patient mix up.

"No, that's Henry's information right there." Plain to see yet in all this time he never had.

"Good," She inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. "It'll only be a few minutes now and then you can go find your family."

"Thanks"

She nodded her head in appreciative worry as she moved along to check  
on other donors; he seemed to have gone three shades paler since she'd first seen him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I swear you boys are trying to kill me." JJ chastised softly as she pulled her fingers through her unconscious sons long blonde hair. "If it isn't you breaking a bone or twisting a muscle it's your father scaring me to death with bullets and bombs." It was no wonder she had never thought of expanding the family; her hands were more than full with just them. "And I never thought I'd say it but I'm starting to get too old for this."

"I never thought you'd say it either." A deep voice drawled from behind.

"Say what?" JJ offered innocently.

Will just shook his head as he asked, "How is he?" 

"He hasn't woken yet. They say he might not do so for a couple hours."  
That had been offered almost an hour ago; still it felt like she'd been waiting an eternity.

"How are you?" Will asked uneasily as he moved to his sons side; leaning down to kiss his temple softly.

"I'll be better once he gets up and I can yell at him properly." JJ joked in an attempt to ease her husband's  
mind; he seemed truly shaken. "Will?" It didn't seem like he had actually heard her words. "Babe you okay?"

"Jen," His voice was as watery as the grip on their son's hand was tight and it had her scared to death. "Did you know he wasn't mine?"

"Will…" Confusion kicked her right in the gut. "Honey… what do you mean? What are you talking about?" Such an accusation was painful enough but at a time like this it was almost unbearably excruciating. "Why would you say he wasn't yours?"

"I don't, his blood does." And oh how he would have loved to live the rest of his days without such knowledge.  
He could barely breathe past the pain it had placed in his heart.

"Baby what are you talking about?" Years of profiling told her that he wasn't angry with  
or accusing her, he was just speaking fact, a fact she did not know and it brought tears to her eyes.

"I'm o positive Jen and last time I checked so are you. O + O = O right?" She nodded shakily and it only brought more pain to his chest. "Well Henry don't exactly fit that equation."

"Will what are you saying?" She knew exactly what he was saying but it just wouldn't sink in.  
There was still a part of her saying the answer would change if she questioned it enough.

"He's b negative and since I know you're his momma that means…"  
He couldn't help the tears that fell as he looked down to his little boy. "I ain't his daddy."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all** **the favs, alerts, and reviews they're much appreciated.  
This was just a small idea I had so, sadly, we have come to the end though who knows there might be a possibility for more later.  
It's very open ended and I will gladly add on if something strikes me fitting but as for now Family, Football, and Fidelity is complete.  
Thanks lots! Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you alright miss?"

"I'm…" She didn't know who was talking to her and she didn't care.  
The one word barely leaving her throat as she hurriedly stumbled down the hall.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much trouble breathing.  
She felt like she had been gutted yet the way her stomach flipped and shook let her know they were still intact.  
They were still there and if she didn't move just a little bit faster they would soon be emptying on this hospital floor.

"Ma'am are you okay?" His voice was too distant for how close he was but it didn't matter, nothing mattered right now.  
Will wasn't… and just like that her control was gone. That one thought had her running those extra few steps to the restroom,  
her knees hitting painfully hard tile as she crashed down to what had to be her lowest point. Her stomach lurching, her throat burning, and her ribs clenching with way too much force as she nearly gagged on sobs.

"Breathe baby," She nearly jumped when warm hands smoothed back her hair. "Just breath."

"I di… I swe… I…"

"Shhh" Will soothed, she was so worked up that she literally began choking on her words. Her breaths shallow and ragged as she coughed and choked inadvertently making herself sicker. "It's alright darllin'." He kneeled next to her rubbing a soft pattern on her back as her gagging and gasping turned to slight heaving. "It'll be okay but you can't take off runnin' from me like that." It was a few minutes before she seemed to calm some though he didn't dare try to say anything of importance until a few minutes later when she took a deep breath, slowly moving to sit. "Are you alright now?"

"Will I didn't," Before she knew it tears were running down her face once more. "I didn't know. I swear I didn't know."

"I know." If there was one thing his wife was it was honest which only seemed to worsen the situation for him. With a heavy heart he stood, offering her a hand as he reached over to lock the door of their tiny confines, the last thing they needed was someone walking in. "You should rinse your mouth."

"Will I," but he just leaned over to turn on the faucet, crossing his arms as he fell back to the wall. "Alright" She got his message and she was pretty sure there was some disappointment in it.

It wasn't until after she had actually attempted to drink a handful of water, rubbing the residual moisture across the back of her neck, that he spoke once more. "When exactly did you get pregnant JJ?"

"Will I never cheated on you." The way in which he suggested those words stung deeply.  
"I might have made a real bad decision in a really short time after we broke up but I was never unfaithful."

"Who's his daddy JJ?" He had the right to know who he'd been standing in for all these years.

"You are!" She couldn't help but yell at him for suggesting otherwise. "He doesn't know any differently and he shouldn't have too! I don't care if his damn blood matches up with ours or not Will… he's yours!" She reached out for him but he simply took a few steps to the side before sliding down the wall where he fell into a crouch, his head falling quickly to his hands. "I'm sorry baby," She wanted to get closer but he obviously needed the distance so she simply sat on the counter with a sorrowful regret. "Just please don't punish Henry for my mistake."

Her mind was whirling with hideous thoughts of what was to come.  
Her family would never be the same after this; she could only hope that her son didn't hate her.  
That her friends didn't judge her; that the life she'd worked so hard to build didn't come crashing down around her ankles.

"It wasn't a mistake."

It had seemed like so long since someone had said something that JJ had to make sure she hadn't imagined it. "Excuse me?"

"It wasn't a mistake." Though he had yet to look at her the words had definitely come from Will.

"What was it then?" Right now it certainly didn't seem like one of her best moves.

"I don't know," Will wiped a rough hand across his face to rid the evidence of his breakdown.  
"But…" With something close to an exhaled growl he stood. "Do you remember where we were headed back then?"

"In very opposite directions." She distinctly remembered him calling her the sun and then continuing  
to describe himself as the moon; two things that fit so well together yet were destined to stay apart.

"Had you not called to tell me you were pregnant I doubt if we would have ever seen each other again.  
He's the only reason we've gotten to have nineteen happy years together and for that alone my boy's not a mistake."  
There was a whole other kind of pain in knowing that a man he should be blaming for ruining his family was the only reason he even had one.

"So what now?" She was just waiting to hear that horrifically disgusting word that would end what had been a happy marriage.

"Are you going to tell this guy he has a kid?" His breath was baited for this answer; he didn't know if he'd be prepared to handle it.

"No" JJ answered quickly.

"Is that because I know him?" His mind was wandering dangerously but he couldn't help himself.

"It's because that's what I think is best for Henry." Enough damage had been done and she certainly wouldn't  
be the cause of more; not when she knew for fact that the man in question was just starting up a family of his own.

"Then," He didn't miss the way in which she avoided the question and he had to say it unnerved him. "We keep all of this between us; for all I care we can leave it right here, but you'll never hear me mentioning it again."

"And what about us?" She'd be lying if she said she wasn't shaking slightly with nerves.

"It might take a little work but," His voice was as soft as the kiss he placed atop her head. "We'll be okay."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

About two hours and what felt like a thousand tears later JJ found herself sitting right back by her sons side, absently watching Will who was quietly seated by the window. She couldn't help but want to know what he was thinking, if despite what he'd said this did indeed change things for them. She wanted to know and she wanted to fix it because she didn't want an angry and spiteful husband, she wanted that easy carefree man she had come to love. She wanted him to be proud of their son, of their family, not questioning his place in it. She wanted…

'Jen" Will's voice broke through thoughts that were quickly doing her in. "Look"

She followed his gaze to the bed where her son was starting to stir; a little weight falling heavily from her chest. "Henry?"

"Hey motor mouth!" Will called out strongly as he moved toward the bed, lightly whacking a calf to gain some attention. "Who's up and runnin'?"

"A slightly slurred, "Not you" had JJ beaming brightly with all too overwhelming emotion. She'd witnessed variations of this same conversation in her kitchen for months now and it gave her the hope that things would still be normal, they'd still be okay.

"I don't know about that hot shot; right now I bet I could circle you." Will tousled his son's hair, ever mindful of his hurting head.

"Way to kick a man when he's down dad." Though it was spoken with a smile.

"Well I have to if the cheap shots are my only chance at winnin'." Will teased; the banter with Henry making him feel easier within.

"It sounds like you were couching the other team."  
Despite his current discomfort Henry couldn't help but beam at his mother's laughter. "So who won?"

'What?" Henry's last few words were more than lost on him.

"The game… who won?"

It took a minute for Will to understand Henry's words but once he did he began  
shaking his head in disbelief; turning to his wife to say, "This boy's gonna be the death of me."

Somehow those words suddenly made her feel as if everything would  
indeed be okay and it had her displaying a watery smile as she offered, "He's your son."


End file.
